Biosample Core The overarching mission of the GI SPORE Biosample Core is to collect, catalogue and distribute human biological samples with associated pertinent clinical data to the projects to facilitate translation research and help them accomplish their specific aims. The Biosample Core will be housed and administered within the Department of Pathology to ensure uncompromised patient care and confidentiality. The explicit goals of the Biosample Core include: (1) Uncompromised pathology diagnosis and patient care. Tissues will collected with informed consent imder IRB-approved protocols and patient confidentiality will be protected. (2) Prospective procurement and processing of colonic and pancreatic tissues from resection specimens. The Biosample Core with work closely with and enhance the existing Tissue Procurement Service to obtain highquality tissue samples not needed for diagnosis. (3) Prospective collection of blood and serum from patients with colorectal and pancreatic cancer, both pre-operative and post-operative. (4) Expert pathology review of colonic and pancreatic tissues. Internationally recognized colonic and pancreatic patiiologists will review all collected tissues and assist with selection of tissues for tissue array construction and interpretation of immunohistochemically-stained slides. (4) Data management. Pertinent pathologic and clinical information will be collected and managed in conjunction with GI SPORE Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core and the Bioinformatics Group at Dartmouth Medical College. (5) Tissue array construction for validation studies. In conjunction with the UMCCC Tissue Core, the Biosample Core will construct colonic and pancreatic tissue arrays from archival pathology material. (6) Assist in tissue-based gene expression and biomarker validation studies, such as immunohistochemistry and automated in situ protein detection. Collectively, the many services of the GI SPORE Biosample Core will facilitate translational research and enhance the resources of other NCI-supported networks and groups.